Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 2) Issue 6
Synopsis "Run Rabbit Run" On Harmon Island, Batman wakes to find Superman kneeling over him, apologizing for having used as much of his strength as he did in fighting him. Fortunately the adrenaline rush of nearly being killed by Superman has burned most of the anti-fear toxin out of his system. This reminds him that he told the Flash to run in order to prevent the toxin from metabolizing. However, now he realizes that Flash needs to be pushed to the edge, as merely running is likely causing the toxin to charge up, so to speak. He sends Superman to help Flash, in the meantime. With Superman gone, Batman looks up to see the White Rabbit taunting him, and he gives chase. Meanwhile, in downtown Gotham City, the GCPD manages to catch one of the last remaining escapees from Arkham Asylum. Nearby, Commissioner Gordon is begrudgingly listening to Lieutenant Forbes of Internal Affairs threaten that he plans to have him suspended indefinitely without pay for his association with the Batman. Gordon is outraged at Forbes' recommendation that he seek legal counsel, given that the GCPD is in the middle of one of the worst inmate uprisings the city has ever seen. When Forbes hangs up, Gordon receives a report that the Batman hasn't been found yet. White Rabbit taunts Batman, claiming that his detective skills are not up to their reputation. Batman considers the tale of the White Rabbit in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, remembering that the rabbit was actually less mad than Wonderland's other denizens. He was merely terrified of losing his head. He follows the girl until she stops outside a large bunker and lighthouse, where she is joined by Scarecrow. The Scarecrow leaps at Batman, claiming that this island base will be a monument to Batman's purest fears. Though the Batman is confident and unshakable in his sense of self, he knows what he fears. Angrily, Batman sprays the man with knock-out gas, and then hogties him. As he does so, he comments to White Rabbit that she is not the first young woman he's seen get drawn in by a psychopathic master. Smirking, she taunts him about Flash's state. Meanwhile, Superman encourages Flash to run even harder, though he knows Barry wants to stop. Superman comments that he should think of it like a snakebite, where they need to find a way to get the venom out of his bloodstream. This makes Flash realize that Batman's made a mistake, and they rush back to Gotham. Batman finds himself under attack by Bane. The massive villain admits that he admires Batman's tenacity, given that he overcame the effects of the toxin where no one else had. Bane suggests that others might be happy to let go of their fear, but the Batman clings to his fears so much that he would risk a painful and hideous death to keep it inside of him. He is sure that Batman fears him, especially now, seeing him after he had broken his spine over his knee. As he struggles to stay alive, Batman senses something different about his old foe. He manages to send a shock of volts through Bane's body, stunning him long enough to ask where Poison Ivy is, but the effect doesn't last long, and Batman is forced to run away. Bane manages to catch up, and he warns that while his new Venom serum is capable of shutting down a lesser man's nervous system, it has the effect of enhancing his own intellect. Appearances "Run Rabbit Run" Individuals *Batman *Superman *The Flash *White Rabbit *Scarecrow *Bane *Great White Shark *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Detective Branston **Lewis **Jack Forbes (Phone Call Only) Locations *Gotham City **Harmon Island Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21072 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_The_Dark_Knight_Vol_2_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-the-dark-knight-run-rabbit-run/37-316560/ Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 2) Issue 06